The present application is related to the following commonly-owned U.S. Patent Applications filed concurrently herewith, and which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety:
(1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/821,425, entitled END EFFECTOR CLOSURE SYSTEM FOR A SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENT;
(2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/821,426, entitled SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENT WITH AN ANTI-BACK UP MECHANISM;
(3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/821,347, entitled SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENT WITH A RETURN MECHANISM, and
(4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/821,277, entitled SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENTS.